Christmas Short Stories
by LemonDrops334
Summary: Merry Christmas! Enjoy!
1. Year 1

**I had this idea yesterday, and I wanted to do something Christmassy. MERRY CHRISTMAS! : D**

"C'mon Glory!"

"No."

"Please?"

sigh* "Fine."

Sunny busied herself with baubles of all colors and brightly colored paper. She stepped back to admire her work, but then scolded "Glory! You said yes, do what I asked!"

"Fine." Glory turned into a deep shade of green, but couldn't hide the red in her ears.

"Aww! Your the first living dragon Christmas tree ever!" Sunny clasped her talons together before screaming into the rainforest, "Deathbringer! Kinkajou! Clay!... and anybody else come see Glory the Christmas Tree!"

Dragons upon dragons landed near the platform Glory was on, ooing at the lights and ornaments hung on Glory.

Many Rainwings mimicked the color Glory was.

Glory flushed with embarrassment. Deathbringer gave her a star on top of her head. "Now your _my_ star."

 **I'm sorry all of you anti-Glorybringers. I couldn't help it! Get ready for more Christmassy-shipping fun!**

"Hey, what's that?" Clay asked.

"Hmm?" Peril looked around.

"There is a pine tree with shiny things on it and lights." Clay pointed.

"Do you want to check it out? I'll stay up here." Peril didn't want to ruin their evening flight together.

"Sure, I'll come back in a second."

Clay flew down towards the shining pine tree. There he found 3 small scavengers that didn't run away and another, larger scavenger came towards Clay.

"H-Hi guys." Clay looked uneasy.

The dark-haired scavenger looked familiar to Clay, until he realized that was the scavenger he saved from Scarlet's castle soo many years ago.

The small scavengers have him two twigs and a big red ball.

"What do I do with these?" Clay looked suspicious.

The big scavenger stuck the ball on Clay's nose and put the two twigs near his ears.

He babbled to the younger ones, who started singing. Clay looked at the big scavenger in wonder and the scavenger showed his teeth in a smile.

After the scavenger children finished they hugged the large scavenger.

Clay left, leaving the twigs in his ears and the red ball on his nose.

"Whoa... What is _that?"_ Peril said, looking at the red ball on Clay's nose.

"You won't _believe_ what happened!" Clay told her everything as they landed on a cliff.

"I remember that adventure." Peril smiled and Clay twined his tail with hers as they watched the sunset.

3 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! or happy Hanukkah or holidays or whatever. I LOVE this last ship. There may be more, but I have family for Christmas. See y'all later!**


	2. Year 2

**I did one last year, so here we are! Christmas Short Stories!!**

 _The Jade Winglet goes to the Ice Kingdom_

 **(Peril isn't here because she was with Clay :3)**

"Qibli stop that! That's disrespectful!" Winter shouted.

"What?" Qibli got up from rolling in the snow.

"Stop it! Snow is not meant to be rolled in, it's supposed to be rubbed on your scales." Winter began lecturing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to vandalize your _precious_ snow" he said playfully.

"Hahaha, very funny," Winter rolled his eyes, then mumbled to himself, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Moonwatcher sat nearby, watching Kinkajou make a wall of snow, "Kinkajou, what are you doing?"

"Making a fort! Right Turtle?" she turned her head.

Turtle's head popped above the wall, "Yep!"

"Catch!" Kinkajou yelled as she hurled a snowball at Moon.

Moon screamed as the cold projectile slammed into her snout, "Oh that's it!" she shouted with a smile as she made her own snowball and threw it at the RainWing.

It became a game, Moon chasing a giggling Kinkajou while trying to get her back.

Turtle got involved as Qibli and Winter began argueing.

Moon was laughing so hard she was crying, and Kinkajou's scales were all over the place.

"Does it really matter Winter?" Qibli reasoned, "It's _just_ frozen water. It'll snow again."

"Yes, but it needs to-"

"WINTER CATCH!!" Somedragon yelled and Winter was suddenly hit in the face by a giant snowball.

"-be respected." Winter finished as he wiped snow off his horns to see a dying Moon.

"You- shoulda-saw your... face!" she said between laughs.

Winter looked as though he would both melt her with his stare and turn into a tomato.

Qibli was now rolling hysterically in the snow, "That was the best Moony!"

Winter growled under his breath as he worked with the snow.

Kinkajou began to back up, "Uh... Turtle? We might wanna get behind the wall!" she jumped behind the fort, Turtle right behind her.

Moon and Qibli were blissfully unaware of Winter's construction.

"YOU GUYS FORGET," Winter yelled as he sat inside his weapon, "I GREW UP HERE!"

Winter was sitting in what assembled a catapult made of snow. With a sly grin, he pulled the lever.

Qibli saw the giant shadow start to approach him and Moon, his laugh stopped in his throat and his eyes became as big as saucers.

"M-M-M-Moon?" he tried to get her to look up.

She followed his gaze, and then her smile disappeared.

"RUUNNNN!" Turtle yelled to them, but it was too late.

With a muffled _thump_ , the two dragonets were buried under the snow.

Turtle and Kinkajou began frantically digging as Winter laughed his head off.

The rest of the day was spent inside, Qibli and Moon sitting by the fireplace with blankets, sneezing and drinking soup while the other three made snow angels and snowmen.

 _Mistletoe_

Tarsier trudged along the hallways, looking for Azalea.

Parraya popped out from a door, wearing some fabric on her head and holding a piece of greenery.

"What do you have there?" Tarsier pointed to her weird appearance.

"This is a weird Scavenger thing, and this is mistletoe." she gabe him a sly grin.

"Oh no. You did this to me last year no NO!" Tarsier tried to go the opposite way but ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Azalea growled playfully.

"NO!! NO NO NO NOO!!" Tarsier sprinted away.

"What's with him?" Azalea asked Parraya.

"Oh _nooothhhingggg_ " Parraya grinned similar to her that she did to Tarsier.

"Ok well, see you at the Snowflake thingy." Azalea said goodbye to her friend and left.

Parraya looked around before dashing to her room and picking up a box.

She hurried outside and began preparations.

 _A few hours later..._

Tarsier walked down the hallway, but this time going to the Curium Festival. After the Ice Kingdom was free from her reign, Tarsier wanted to celebrate Azalea's accomplishment.

"What..." he walked into a mess of colored lanterns and tinsel.

Parraya jumped out, "SURPRISE! This is for you to celebrate the season!"

"Ugh..." Tarsier groaned as Parraya smiled.

 _That night..._

Azalea walked into the training area, which was decorated to the max.

Parraya came out from the side, "Hi Azalea! Welcome!"

The party was fine, and she noticed Tarsier creeping up on her like a nervous shark from time to time.

The slow dance came on, signaling the end of the party. Azalea inwardly gasped, secretly hoping Tarsier would ask her.

She looked for him, but never saw him. Assuming he left early, she slumped onto the floor and watched other couples dance along the sand.

She looked away when a warm talon was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tarsier wearing a silly piece of cloth that looked like a pine tree on his neck, "Will you dance with me?" he outstretched his talon

"I thought you'd never ask!" Azalea took him talon and they began to dance.

After the dance, Azalea looked up to see the stars, but instead she saw mistletoe.

She leaned in and they kissed under the mistletoe.

 _Merry Happy Hanikwanzaa to all, and to all a merry season!_

 _~Lemondrops_


End file.
